


11:35 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''If I don't view you again,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he gave a stuffed animal to her.





	11:35 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''If I don't view you again,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he gave a stuffed animal to her and assumed they were going to battle another villain sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
